The invention relates to a motion simulating device for analyzing transport forces on packages, and more particularly relates to a device for simulating severe weather conditions when transporting cargo and the like by ship.
Failure of restraint systems causes cargo within their containers to break loose from a fixed position. This is extremely dangerous where the cargo is ammunition. Restraining systems utilized to fix the cargo may consist of wooden braces, straps, latching devices, and similar restraints. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a transportation simulator which would permit analysis of the stresses that are generated in such restraint systems in order to assure that damage or loss does not occur by failure of the system.
Timber continues to be the primary material utilized for blocking and bracing bulk cargo, such as military munitions. Wood has substantial strength, is easily obtainable, needs minimum maintenance, and is relatively inexpensive. However, wood braces become loose, deteriorate, and make a weak link in the restraint system.
Ammunition cargo containers are rather large: of size approximately 8'.times.8'.times.20' having a maximum weight of 44,800 pounds. Heretofore, the procedure to test such ammunition cargo containers and their restraint systems utilized three boom cranes to swing the container to simulate shipboard transport. One crane (e.g., forty-ton capacity) carries one end of the container and the other two cranes (e.g., twenty-ton capacity each) carry the other end. The three cranes tilt the container about on its sides to test the restraint system.
This prior art test procedure is quite expensive when used in continous testing over long periods of time. Further, the testing does not actually simulate the condition of a ship roll movement. The three cranes with their operators, as well as a rigging crew have to be available for the long test period.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shipboard transportation simulator to evaluate transportation of cargo aboard ocean vessels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shipboard transportation simulator which simulates marine environment during severe storms.